


Archangels,Candy Canes, and Kissing

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a plan to show just how much he loves Castiel, and it involves candy canes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archangels,Candy Canes, and Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors in characterization.

"C'mon Cas, it's not going to kill you! Just try it." Gabriel said as he waved the red and white striped candy cane in Castiel's face.   
"I know that it's not going to kill me Gabriel, unless it's been poisoned in some way that could, but that's highly unlikely." Castiel responded.   
Gabriel rolled his eyes, sometimes Cas could be difficult. All Gabriel wanted was for Castiel to try the freaking candy cane, it's not like he was asking for some big impossible favor,he didn't understand what the big deal was.  
"Castiel, I swear to our father that if you don't try this candy cane, you will regret it." Gabriel said, he hoped that Castiel would just try it because he didn't really want to do anything mean to him, he was his brother after all, and he loved him more than anything, even more than candy(maybe).   
"And it's not poisoned," he said as he sampled some to show Cas "See."  
"I had already established that the likelihood of it being poisoned was very small, but if it pleases you I will try it."   
"It will definitely please me." Gabriel said, smiling as Castiel tried it. Once Castiel had tried some, Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. He could taste the mint from the candy and it somehow managed to taste twice as good on his brothers lips. Gabriel enjoyed Castiel's confused expression after he had pulled away, and when Castiel looked like he was going to say something, Gabriel said, "Not that bad, right?" before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Cas just stood there, still slightly confused, but also slightly happier. Meanwhile Gabriel had ended up not too far away from where he just was. He thought about what had just happened. Kissing Castiel had always been the plan, getting him to try the candy cane first had just been an added bonus. He couldn't stop thinking about Castiel now, and every time he thought of or tasted mint, he would think of that wonderful moment. He had just found his new favorite flavor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not that good, I got hit with writers block near the end. I still hope that you all liked it though:)


End file.
